Aine/Sigyn
"I'm Aine, daughter of Merida, firstborn of the Clan DunBroch." - Aine/Sigyn to Jasper Crowley Aine/Sigyn is the daughter of Loki (from The Avengers and Thor) and Merida. She is also the cousin of Brynja. Early History Aine/Sigyn was conceived when Merida encountered and was raped by Loki. The incident not only traumatized her, but also made her even more determined not to get married. Matters got worse when she discovered that she was pregnant. She came close several times to telling her parents that she was pregnant, but failed each time, for fear that they wouldn't believe that she had been raped. One night, when Merida learned from her mother, Elinor, that the sons of the three lords Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall were coming to the kingdom to compete for her hand in marriage, she vehemently refused to have any of it and was close-mouthed about her outburst when Elinor confronted her about it. The day the three clans came, Elinor was dressing Merida up and Merida's secret came dangerously close to being exposed when she almost said, "Careful, Mum, you'll hurt the baby." Merida chose an archery challenge to determine her suitor, the rule being that the firstborn of each clan would compete, and entered as the firstborn of the Clan DunBroch, winning the archery tournament. After an argument with her mother, in which she slashed a tapestry depicting her family and Elinor tossed her treasured bow in the fire, Merida fleed the castle. Arriving in the forest, she then encountered a trail of will-o'-the-wisps that led her to a witch's cottage. Merida bargained with the witch for a spell that would "change her fate" as well as a concoction that would rid her of her baby. The witch conjured up a cake for Merida to give her mother, as well as a potion that would get rid of her unborn child. After Elinor ate the cake and transformed into a bear as a result, Elinor and Merida snuck out of DunBroch to go to the witch's cottage to find a way to undo the spell on Elinor. However when they arrived at the witch's cottage, they found a message left for Merida revealing one crucial detail about the spell that the witch had left out: the spell would become permanent by the second sunrise. That night, Merida almost drank the potion, but couldn't bring herself to do so and disposed of the potion. Thinking her mother was asleep, Merida confessed to her that she was pregnant, that she had been raped, and how close she had come to killing her baby. What she didn't know was that Elinor had pretended to be asleep and had overheard Merida's confession. The next morning, Merida helped her mother learn how to catch fish and the two began to reconcile; however, Elinor suddenly lapsed into acting like a real bear and almost hurt Merida and her unborn child, before snapping out of it. Merida then realized that her mother knew about her pregnancy when her mother made an inquiring glance to her swelling stomach and gave her an understanding look as if to say she believed Merida when she said she'd been raped. Another trail of wisps appeared and led them to the ruins of an abandoned castle. There, Merida discovered a damaged stone engraving depicting three brothers with a fourth brother cut off, like the tapestry cutting off Elinor from Merida. She then realizes that the curse has happened before and the wayward brother from her mother's legend became Mor'du. She then encountered not only Mor'du, but also Loki, who was controlling him. Bad memories came back until Elinor roared, snapping her out of it and helping her narrowly escape both Mor'du and Loki. After realizing that her mother would suffer the same fate as Mor'du if the spell wasn't undone by the second sunrise, Merida and Elinor traveled back to DunBroch to fix the tapestry. After breaking up a fight between the four warring clans and a speech with some direction from Elinor about the sons of the lords being allowed to choose their own brides, Elinor and Merida headed up to the tapestry room to fix the tapestry. However, Elinor started acting like a real bear again and Fergus burst into the tapestry room, mistakenly believing that a bear had killed Elinor. In the ensuing fight, Merida tried to stop her father and Elinor harmed Merida and attacked Fergus, snapping out of it minutes later to discover what she'd done. She then fled. Fergus locked his daughter in the tapestry room to ensure that no other harm would come to her and set off with the other lords to capture the bear. Merida escaped with help from her three brothers and followed the wisps to the stone circle where Elinor had been captured. Merida stopped her father in time, but Loki and Mor'du attacked. Loki ordered Mor'du to bring Merida to him, but Elinor broke free and began to fight Mor'du, killing him by knocking over a weak stone pillar and freeing the prince's spirit. Loki ordered Merida to come to him, threatening to kill her family if she didn't. However, Elinor attacked Loki and began mauling him. She was about to kill him, but Merida begged her mother not to, telling her, "He's not worth it." Elinor spared him, but scared him off by roaring in his face. Months later, after the curse had been broken, Merida gave birth to a daughter and named her Aine. Three years later, however, Loki learned of their child and kidnapped Aine from her bed, renaming her Sigyn. Sixteen years later, Aine began to have suppressed memories about her mother and then learned from a memory that her father had kidnapped her from her mother when she was three. She confronted her father with this fact, refusing to believe his lies that she had been abandoned when she was younger. He finally told her the truth that he had indeed kidnapped her and admitted that he wanted to have a child to follow in his footsteps. Disgusted with him, Aine reclaimed her former name and denied that she ever had a father. When he tried to attack her, she used the powers inherited from her father to freeze him where he stood and then left to return to her mother, who welcomed her with open arms. Relationships (To be edited later.) Personality (To be edited later.) Category:Females Category:Nausicaa of the Spirits characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters